Why do fools fall in love?
by Dracosgirlie
Summary: HarryLuna DracoHermione a bit of ronpansy. Disaster seems to follow the couples. Things are going worng left and right, and most of it seems to be due to Voldemort RR!
1. Dreams and Loonies?

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He was sweating profusley and his white- blonde hair was disheaveled.  
  
"What was I dreaming about?" thought Draco as he poured himself some water from his bedside pitcher. Just as he started to take a sip, it all came back to him. He abruptly spit his drink out as he remembered what he was dreaming. He was kissing that mudblood Granger! But in hte dream, he had actually enjoyed it! And yet, the thought of even touching her repulsed him.  
  
Draco tried to get back to sleep, but found himself thinking more and more about that poofy-haired rat Hermione. "God, why can't she just get out of my head? It's not like I like her." But then another little evil voice in the back of his head reminded him of something he had tried so hard to forget.  
  
"Remeber first through fourth year when you had a crush on her?" It was indeed true, the reason he had teased and ridiculed her was because he had a crush on her. But in fifth year, he decided it was stupid to like her and now, he really did hate her....or so he thought. Plus, Lucias had already told Draco what he was going to do.  
  
Draco was to marry a death-eaters daughter such as Pansy Parkinson and join the ranks of Voldemort. "And look where it got you!" said Draco aloud thinking of his father rotting away in a cell in Azkaban where he resided now. Draco never had the father-son relationship with his father that he had always wished to have. And as for his mother, she was very quiet and didn't say much.  
  
Draco finally drifted off to sleep, with visions of caramel eyes and brown bushy hair haunting him. And just as Draco fell asleep, in the very same castle, Hermione awoke from a very similar dream about kissing a certain blonde haired death-eaters son.  
  
Harry hurried down the Hogwarts corridors. He was late for potions again! Harry was running so fast he didn't relize he had bumped into someone and fallen. Harry felt a soft warm hand pick him up. And he heard a dreamy voice say:  
  
"Oh sorry Harry! I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"  
  
Harry looked up into the baby blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. "Oh, thats ok, it's my fault. I was in a hurry to get to potions, wasn't looking where I was going." replied Harry.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Harry, I'll see you around though!"  
  
Harry watched her walk away with a dazed look on his face. She flipped her long dirty blonde hair, and Harry suddenly relized there was something very attractive about her. Harry mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think Luna was pretty, after all, she was loony.....right?  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin commen room doodeling on a spare peice of parchment. He heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" came the whiny voice of Pansy Parkinson. "And my father wants me to marry this cow?" Draco asked himself in his head.  
  
"Absoloutly nothing." mumbled Draco  
  
Pansy shrieked. "No! Your drawing that idiot mudblood Granger!"  
  
Draco looked down at his picture and relized it was her. He knew he was drawing some girl, but he hadnt relized how much it resembeled her.  
  
Pansy sighed. "Well, it must have been a mistake, either that or you were just about to draw her getting killed right?" Pansy laughed (which sounded like a mix between a snort and a neigh)  
  
Draco sighed. "Ah...right."  
  
"So when are you going to get your dark mark?" asked Pansy in an undertone.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Pansy giggled. "Im getting mine next month!"  
  
"greeeat." said Draco, very uniterested.  
  
"Someones Mr. Grumpy pants!" said Pansy as she stalked off.  
  
Draco was glad for some peace and quiet. He needed to think about these feelings he had gotten for Hermione. He felt some of the feelings he used to have for her rushing back. But not in the same way. These were more serious. But he couldn't like Hermione, I mean she was a stupid mudblood.......right?  
  
"Ron? Does Luna look a bit more, womenly to you?" Harry asked Ron at dinner the next night.  
  
Ron gave him a wierd look. "Uh...no.........."  
  
"oh."  
  
Boy, did Harry have some feelings to sort out. 


	2. Realizing feelings

A/N: If you are reading this, please review. I don't even care if you say Its crap!  
  
Luna Lovegood was sitting cross-legged out on the Hogwarts grounds doing her Defense Against the Dark-Arts homework.  
  
She was at the same time watching some dark haired girl and some Ravenclaw boy flirting. She heard the dark-haired girl giggle. She knew that giggle, but from where, she could not place.  
  
After digressing for a while and thinking about her the vacation she had just recently went on in which she and her father had tried to catch crumple-horned-snorekacks; she relized who that dark-haired girl was. It was Parvati Patil, Harry Potter's girlfriend, but what was she doing flirting with another boy?  
  
She panicked and looked around to see none other then Harry Potter himself hiding behind a bush watching the whole thing with a horrified look on his face. "Oh, poor Harry!" thought Luna.  
  
Luna looked back over at Parvati and the boy. The boy said: "But don't you have that boyfriend Potter?"  
  
Parvati swished her hand in a "I dont really care" motion. "Well, we've only been dating for a few months, so I don't really care. I was going to dump him anyways."  
  
Luna watched Harry's expression turn from horrifed, to hurt. He walked away glumly, obviously defeated.  
  
*  
  
Malfoy sat in transfiguration class staring at the back of Hermione's bushy brown hair. Every time he looked at her, his heart jumped. But why? Why was he having these feelings? I mean, they hated eachother, right?  
  
"Besides," thought Draco. "What do we even have in commen?" the part of his brain that liked Hermione began to list them. "Lets see, we are both the top of your class, we are both smart, I'm are head boy, she's head girl. From what I've seen, she doesn't have a boyfriend. And I don't have a girlfriend. We both seem to be miss-understood sometimes..." Draco stopped himself. I need to het this stupid crush out of my system.  
  
Draco quietly took out a a peice of parchment and dipped his quill in ink and began to write under the table.  
  
"Why am I having these feelings about the girl I have detested? I mean sure, I did go through that stupid crush on Hermione phase, but everybody gets stupid crushes every once in a while. So why am I getting it again with the same girl? But it feels different this time, I can't explain it. We are the most unlikely pair. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The mudblood and the death-eaters son. The lion and the snake. Plus, even if these feelings are real, it's not like she would ever like me! No, she's too close with that Potter or that Weasel. How I still detest them. Them, I will never like. Out of all of them, Hermione has been the most civil to me. Half of the time when I throw remarks at her, she just ignores them and walkes away."  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Professer McGonagoll's voice.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!!!! DO PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
Hermione looked back at him and giggled.  
  
Malfoy was too surprised to even shoot Hermione a dirty look back.  
  
After a few minutes of actually listining to McGonagoll, She announced that class was dismissed. Malfoy gathered up his things and heard Hermione say to Ron and Harry that she needed to talk to McGonagoll and that she would catch up with them later. On Draco's way out, he accidentilly dropped the parchment that he had written his feelings about Hermione on. He didn't notice, but Hermione did and picked it up after Draco had left the room.  
  
*  
  
Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor commen room when he spotted Luna Lovegood. Harry's heart skipped a beat. That morning he had dumped Parvati for cheating on him and Parvati had not even cared. "I'm being silly, I don't really like Luna, I'm just feeling vulnerable after dumping Parvati." thought Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry!" came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. "I heard about your break-up with Parvati, I'm really sorry." Harry's heart filled with warmth.  
  
Harry's face was turning redder by the minute. "If it makes you feel any better Harry, I'll always be here to talk." Said Luna as she game him a pat on the back.  
  
"er..thanks." said Harry as she walked away. "Wait! Luna!" Harry had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it. It was like he was being possessed.  
  
"Yes?" asked Luna.  
  
"Well, theres a hogsmede weekend coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Harry asked, unaware of anything.  
  
"Oh sure Harry!" Luna seemed neither surprised, or disturbed by the fact that someone had just asked her out. "Well, I best be going Harry, tata!" Said Luna with a wave of her hand.  
  
He couldn't belive what he had just done, he had just asked out Loony Lovegood. 


	3. Oh what a tangled web we weave

*  
  
Hermione told Ron and Harry she would meet up with them later because she wanted to discuss her homework with Proffesor McGonagoll.  
  
She noticed Draco was still not out of the room, and sent him a withering look to make him get a move on. As he was walking out, she noticed he had dropped a piece of parchment with scrawled writing on it. Not wanting to even give Draco the time of day, she didn't comment that he had dropped it.  
  
She picked it up when McGonagolls back was turned and put it in her robe pocket. She couldn't explain why she didn't want McGonagoll to see this action, but later on in life, Hermione always said it was fate.  
  
When she was done discussing matters with Proffesor McGonagoll, she ducked out of the classroom to read it.  
  
She read the whole thing. Her mouth dropping lower and lower as she read of how Draco was batteling feelings for her, a mudblood, Hermione Granger.  
  
"What the heck do I do about something like this?" Of course, the logical thing to do would be to never think about it again. But she had been around Harry and Ron too long to take the logical way out. On her way back to the commen room, she was reflecting on this matter and was struck with a sudden thought.  
  
"What if I pretend to like Draco? The Order Of the Phoenix could really benefit from this. I could get close enough to him so he would give me inside information. After all, everyone knows Lucius Malfoy is a death eater." Hermione thought to herself. "But this could be dangerous, very dangerous. Is it really worth the risk?" Hermione thought about it for a moment. Harry's face popped into her head. She knew about the prophecy and decided. "If it could help defeat Voldemort, the I'd do anything."  
  
*  
  
Harry sat down on his favorite squashy armchair. He was back in the Gryffindor commen room. After awhile, Harry heard the voice of his best friend Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry. Whassamatter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ron paused. And slumped down in a chair next to him. "Or asked out Loony Lovegood." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Harry turned to him. "Ron, I've done something really stupid."  
  
"What did you do? Did you blow up Malfoy? Because it you did mate, thats not stupid, thats cool." Ron said as Harry gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"No Ron, I did ask out Loony...I mean Luna Lovegood."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! YOU DID WHAT?!?!?" Ron yelled as everyone else in the commen room turned to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"I asked out Luna." said Harry, admitting it to himself.  
  
Ron was panicking. "There must be some mistake, I mean, Loony loony Lovegood! For the past two years, she's gotten on your nerves!"  
  
Harry was still pale. "No, Ron, the thing is, I think I really like her...."  
  
Ron was obviously horrified. "But...but...but your probably just on the reboud from Parvati!"  
  
"No, Ron, I really do like her and I'm going to go out with her." said Harry.  
  
"But.." Ron was interrupted by Hermione flouncing in. She was humming.  
  
"Hello all!" said Hermione flopping on a chair happily.  
  
Ron gave her a disgusted look."And what are you so cheerful about??"  
  
"I have found a way," said Hermione "to get insider information on the Malfoy's!"  
  
"Oh really Hermione? Well, we would love to hear about it, but Harry's having a breakdown."  
  
"Really? what's wrong Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione.  
  
"Well....I asked out Luna Lovegood." said a still white Harry.  
  
"Thats nothing compared to this." said Hermione taking out the crinkled peice of paper where Malfoy had confessed his love and handing it to Harry.  
  
Both Ron and Harry read it their mouths dropping lower and lower.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIVE MALFOY LIKES YOU!" Said Ron with a jealous edge.  
  
"So do you plan to like date him to get insider info.?" asked Harry grimacing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But Hermione? Going out with Malfoy? just to see what the Malfoy's are up too?" asked Ron with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"It's not to see what the Malfoy's are "up too" I mean, come one, they are a dark family. It's all going to be worth it if we root out Voldemort." Hermione corrected him.  
  
"I'm going to bed." said Harry.  
  
"Night! Don't let the loony bugs bight." Ron teased as Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"This, from Malfoy's girfriend?"  
  
*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Draco couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. As in answer to his prayers, Hermione came timidly walking over to the Slythering table.  
  
"Umm...Draco....I mean Malfoy. Could I have a word?"  
  
"Er...yeah." said Draco, ignoring the sniggering from his fellow Slytherins.  
  
Hermione pulled him into the hallway. "Um...I found a peice of parchment yesterday that I thought might intrest you." said Hermione pulling out the crinkled parchment he had written not 24 hours ago.  
  
"I was just wondering if this was true?" asked Hermione again to Dracos horror.  
  
Draco quickly snatched the letter pretending to read it. "NO!"  
  
Hermione's heart sank, untill she relized Draco was bluffing.  
  
Hermione gave him a "tell the truth" look. Upon it Draco confessed a bit more.  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
Hermione gave him the look again.....  
  
"Sorta."  
  
and again....  
  
"Kinda."  
  
and again, untill......  
  
"OK YES!"  
  
"Oh..well then..." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"Are you totally disgusted with me?"  
  
Hermione shook her bushy head. "Not more then usual." Draco nervously laughed. "No, what I meant was that, I think it's really sweet and, I like you too." Hermione gave hima pained smile.  
  
"YOU DO?!?" shouted Draco. Only a few day's ago had he relized that he had feelings for her. It was all happening so fast.  
  
"Yes....I do....so I guess....you like me.......and I like you......so...." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Hermione, Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco blurtted out without meaning too.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. But then she remembered It was not for real, it was like a game, so she answered. "Sure."  
  
"Well, first period potions, you wanna walk together?" asked Draco.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco then did another thing without meaning too. He slipped his hand into Hermione's and off they were to potions. 


	4. Getting ready

"Your late Miss. Granger!" came the voice of the potions teacher Severus Snape. "Im sorry Professor, I was having a talk with Draco over here she said pulling him into the classroom, hands still locked. Nearly everyone in the classroom's mouth's droped at the sight of them holding hands. But nobody's droped as low as Snapes. "What is this nonsense? Why are you two holding hands?" demanded Snape. He didn't give them time to answer. Instead he interrupted his own question and said "You two will never be late again and I of course will be taking ten points from Grryfindor" he said with a smirk at Hermione. "And one point from Slytherin" Professor Snape said with a pained expression. "Now take you seats!" Snape yelled. When Hermione took her seat she looked over at Ron who had a disgusted look on his face. "So you talked to him about the letter?" asked Harry in an undertone. "Yes and he said he wrote it" replied Hermione.  
  
"You actually had to HOLD his hand???" asked Ron in a loud whisper. Hermione gave him a look. "Yes I did" said Hermione. "Go wash your hand's you have Voldemort germs on you!" said Harry with a laugh. Ron winced at the name of Voldemort but laughed at the same time. "So you're actually "going out" with Malfoy??" asked Ron with a look of what could be jelousy. "I guess so" said Hermione.  
  
Ron sat out on the Hogwarts grounds trying to look like he was doing his homework. What Ron was really staring at was Hermione and Malfoy who were doing there homework together. Malfoy was smiling at a rather giggley Hermione.  
  
"What's up mate? You look like your in a different world or something!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh umm it's..it's nothing." said Ron nervously. Harry gave him an evil grin.  
  
"A ha! I figured it out!!! You fancy Hermione..You like Hermione!....You LOVE Hermione!" said Harry in an Indian dance song style.  
  
"No I don't!...well maybe just a bit...OKAY I LOVE HER!!!" screamed Ron at his admittance.  
  
"Ha knew it!!!" yelled Harry Punching the air. "But mate, this is good 'cuz Hermione's  
  
just FAKE going out with Malfoy remember?" finished Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right.." trailed off Ron.  
  
Ron stared as Hermione got up and gave Malfoy a hug. Then Hermione preceded to skip over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello Harry, hi Ron" said Hermione with a grin.  
  
"Operation "No more making fun of us" going according to plan?" said Harry grinning back.  
  
"It think so! You know, Draco's not all that bad once you get to know him." Said Hermione.Ron made a disgusted face.  
  
"Oh he's Draco now is he?" said Ron sarcasticly.  
  
"Yes! we're dating! So obviously I must call him by his proper name!" said Hermione.  
  
"You're not REALLY dating thought right??" said Ron with a slightly nervous tone to his voice.  
  
"No of course not Ron, don't be stupid!" Hermione replied with a bit too much of a casual tone.  
  
Ron looked back at her and simply said "okay"  
  
"You Don't like him! You CAN"T like him! His father's a death eater!!"Hermione said aloud to herself. Hermione was once again sitting in the gryyfindor commen room thinking about Draco. "You don't love him Hermione, you don't even LIKE him!" Hermione argued with herself. "Then why did you agree to hold his hand? and why did you tell Ron that he wasn't "that bad" an evil voice said in the back of her head.  
  
"Because he wasn't! and besides, Draco isn't all that bad! he is cute, and smart, and really sweet to me! Like how he bought me that adorable little lion!" said Hermione.  
  
"Erm Hermione.....who are you talking too?" Could Hermione really be falling for Draco?  
  
The day of the Hogsmeade trip had finally rolled around, and Harry was very nervous.  
  
Every time he saw Luna in the halls, or when she waved at him, his heart skipped a beat. Harry had only been on one date before, and that had turned out to be a total disaster! "It's time mate!" said Ron to Harry in the boys dormitory. "Yeah, So is Hermione going with ickle drackikins?" Ron groaned. "I think so." Harry looked down at his watch. "I better be going! Are you still going to Hogsmede?" asked Harry already walking out the door. "Yeah, I guess so." replyed Ron hastily.  
  
Harry met Luna where everyone was waiting to get on the bus to go to Hogsmede. "Hello Harry! I've been waiting for you!" said Luna dreamily. Harry swivled around and looked at Luna, she looked very pretty. Luna had on a simple red shirt that and a black pleated skirt, and her usual bottelcap necklace. But she had frenchbraided her hair and Harry thought it looked wonderful. "Y..Y...ou look nice." Harry stamered. "Oh thank you Harry! You look nice as well" said Luna losing her dreaminess. "Im not going to mess this date up like I did with Cho." thought Harry. "Well ready to go?" asked Luna extending her hand to him. "Er...Oh yeah Im ready." said Harry nervously taking her hand. Luna's hand felt so nice and warm. It just felt so right to Harry to be here holding her hand.  
  
Hermione was franticlly getting ready for her first date with Draco, this was going to be the test to see if she liked him or not. It was also the first time everyone was going to find out that they were dating. Hermione pulled on her favorite blue sweater and her regular school skirt, with her purple robe. "What am I going to do with my hair?" Hermione said aloud. Then Dracos voice popped into her head. She seemed to recall him saying how beautiful her hair was the other day. "Oh well, i'll just leave it down then." Hermione thought. She then rushed out of the gryfindor common room and down the stairs. Draco was waiting for her at them bottom, He looked very nice in his Dark green sweater and his black robes. "Wow, you look wonderful!" Draco blushed taking her hand. "Thanks, your not bad yourself." Hermione giggled.  
  
Draco blushed deeper. "Well let's umm go!" 


	5. Dates and puches

A/N: Hi, I know it takes me FOREVER to update, but thats cuz I can only update when I go to my grandmas. :( *sob* k well I have a bazzilion chappys written but I can't post them all!!!!!!!! NOOO well since it can't be fluff forever it has to have some troubles now :( okay read read read! oh and see my little bio thingie I wanna write a fanfic w/ someone! but I DO have SOME pref.  
  
Disclamer:I dont own them duh!  
  
Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood walked down Hogsmede together holding hands. When Pansy Parkinson and her croonies had seen Luna and Harry together she had shrieked with glee. But Harry didn't care, Luna made up for the embarresment. "So Luna where would you like to go first?" asked Harry, secretly hoping the answer wasn't going to be the place he had gone with Cho. "Er.. well I'm not very hungry yet, so why don't we just look around the shops?" asked Luna politely. "Sure, sounds good to me!" replyed Harry. "Where would you like to go first?" Harry asked Luna. Harry hoped it wouldn't be the type of place girls like Parvati and Lavender would want to go in. "Umm....how about the sweet shop? I love that place!" replyed Luna. "Yeah! let's go there!" said Harry extending a hand.Harry and Luna enjoyed a wonderful afternoon, looking at the shops. Harry bought Luna book about some strange animal that Harry had caught Luna looking at.  
  
"Well shall we go eat?" asked Luna. "Yes, why dont we just go get some butterbeer and some sandwiches?"asked Harry. "Okay" replyed Luna. Ten minutes later they had there sandwiches and Butterbeer. "Hey look there's Hermione!" pointed Luna. What Luna had failed to notice was who was behind her. "Yeah, and Malfoy." replyed Harry with a look of disgust. "Oh yeah, I heard a rumor that they were dating. I didn't belive it" said Luna simply. "Well it's true." said Harry looking down at his watch. "Oh my, we better get going, it's getting late." said Harry. "Alright, It's sad to have to go." said Luna. "I really like you Harry." said Luna with a smile. "I like you too Luna." said Harry. "And.......I was wondering if you'd be...be...my girlfriend." asked Harry nervously. "Sure Harry! I'd love to!" Luna still had her dreamy tone. Harry smiled to himself.....he sure hadn't messed this date up.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione were walking to get to the bus back to Hogwarts. "I had a really great time today." said Hermione looking Draco straight in the eye. "It was only great because I shared it with you." said Draco not sounding anything like himself. "And there's something I've been meaning to give you." Draco continued taking out a small box. Hermione opened it and it revealed a beautiful necklace with a little cat on it. "Oh my gosh! Draco I love it! I'll cherish it forever!" sqealed Hermione. "That's all I wanted to give you..." Draco then leaned over and kissed Hermione. Hermione felt adrenaline shoot through her. She never wanted that kiss to end. It felt so right. Hermione had found out on that date, that she really did love Draco. And she would never let him go.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were back at Hogwarts sitting under there favorite oak tree. "So how were all of your dates?" asked Ron. "Mine was great! best ever!" said Harry cheerfully. Ron grimaced waiting for Hermione's answer. Hermione seemed preoccupied with something in her hand. "What's that Hermione?" asked Ron. "Oh umm it's a necklace Draco gave to me." answered Hermione.  
  
Ron made up his mind right then and there too tell Hermione how he really felt. "Hermione I need to talk to you." said Ron. Harry taking a hint got up and left. "What is it?" asked Hermione. "Well I have to tell you something........Hermione I...I...I...Llllove you." stammered Ron. Before Hermione could even answer Ron leaned over and kissed her. It was nothing like Draco's kiss Dracos was soft and gentle Ron's was forcefull and desprete. At that moment the worst person who could have witnessed it did. Draco threw Ron off and punched him. "What do you think your doing?" Draco demanded of Ron. "What does it look like?" replyed Ron sarcassticly.  
  
"It looks like your trying to steal my girlfriend!" replyed Draco angrily. "She doesn't even like you! She's just playing you!" spat Ron. "That's not true! look it was at first, but now Draco I really do love you!" cut in Hermione "What? you don't really love me?" asked Draco. "Yes! Yes I do!! I really do love you! I just didn't at first. Look it's all very complicated! Just let me explain!" pleeded Hermione.  
  
"No, I think you've explained just fine! Goodbye forever Granger." And with those last words Malfoy stalked off. "You really messed things up Ron, yes I really do love him! And he's so sweet and kind and gentle and you went and ruined it all!" said Hermione running after Ron. Ron grimaced what had he done? "Isn't anyone going to help me to the hospital wing?"  
  
A/N: Hi! I like that chapter. I think it was pretty good! Yes i know the fluff and happiness can't last forever! and I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! =^.^= 


	6. Reeling him back in

Disclamer:If I owned Draco, I would not be writing fanfic. So no although you all may think I am, I am not JK. lol duh!  
  
Weeks past from Hermione and Draco's tragic breakup. Hermione wrote countless of letters to Draco explaining the situation. She never recieved answers back. Hermione spent more and more time studying and less and less time talking to anybody. It was clear to everyone how distraught Hermione was. Rumors flew around the school, when Hermione passed people in the halls they snickerd or started whispering about her. Hermione had never taken off the cat necklace Draco had given her. It reminded of how sweet and kind Draco was. Hermione really had ruined a great opportunitty. She had no idea how she could ever date again. One night while Hermione sat in the gryffindor common room composing a letter to Draco once again Ron finally confronted her. Ron and Hermione had not been talking to eachother since the incident. "Hermione, we...we..need to talk." Ron told Hermione. "There's nothing left to say." Hermione said not looking at Ron. "Just let me explain!" pleaded Ron. Hermione didn't answer. Ron took that as a yes. Ron sat down next to her and said: "Look, Hermione, I really like you, I thought you really liked me. I thought this whole Malfoy thing was just an act. So I told you. Im sorry for messing up your relationship with Malfoy, but you can do better then him. I know you can. Malfoy's a fool to let something like this come between you guys. If he really did like you, he wouldn't be giving you the cold shoulder." "Look, Ron, I don't want to fight with you any longer. You had no right to tell Draco the truth. And if you had told me a few months ago that you liked me, we would have been going out. But Ron, we have nothing in common. It just wouldn't work between us! surprisingly me and Draco have more in common. And I really did like him, there's more too him then you think." finished Hermione. Ron nodded and simply said: "Im sorry." Ron got up and left. Hermione reread the letter she had just finished writing to Draco.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Hello, I really miss you. I really did like....no love you. Please just say anything at all to me! It's killing me not bieng able to be in your arms. Or even just talk to you.  
  
~Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione went up to the owelry and borrowed a school owl. On her way back down the stairs she bumped into none other then Draco Malfoy. "Oh ummm hi." stammered Draco. "Your talking to me!" squeled Hermione. "Umm yeah, listen I was just about to send this to you, but since your here I'll just give it to you." said Draco handing Hermione a letter and running off. Hermione quickly opened the letter and read:  
  
'Mione,  
  
Meet me in the Head boy and girl bathroom at midnight tonight, I'll be waiting.  
  
~Draco.  
  
Hermione was so happy! She couldn't wait untill midnight. She was also glad that both Draco and Hermione had been made head girl and boy so nobody else would be allowed in there.  
  
A/N: Howdy dowdy I know that wasn't THE longest chappy but I'm updating 2 whole stories so they are both pretty short chappys so READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Together forver?

Disclamer:Oh yeah R I G H T Im JK and I write stories about my own stories again R I G H T. so NO i am not JK. A/N hi I now it's strange for them to meet in the head bathroom but hey, i wanted to be unique! And im finally gunna start doing the paragraphs correctly.  
  
~*~ Hermione arrived in the head boy and girl bathroom a few minutes early. Although most think the prefect bathroom is spectacular. It's nothing on the prefect bathroom. The head girl and boy bathroom had 5 hugs tubs the size of pools. It had 8 showers. If you asked Hermione's opinion she would tell you that there was no point in having so many, since there were only one head girl and one head boy. Hermione took a seat on a nearby couch. Before long, Draco walked in looking as handsome as ever.  
  
"Good evening." said Draco taking a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Evening, it's so good to see you and actually hear you talk to me." said Hermione.  
  
Draco looked very morbid and sad. "What's wrong? you look positivly white...whiter." said Hermione laughing as Draco was always pale.  
  
"Well, I've thought about what you said in the letters, and I see your point. I was pretty awful to you. And I also want you to know, it's been killing me these past weeks not bieng able to talk to you and all. But I DO have a reason." Draco said taking out a crinkled piece of paper. "Look at this."  
  
Hermione took it and read aloud:  
  
Draco, Proffesor Severus Snape has informed me that you have been dating that mudblood Granger. I absolutly forbid you to ever see her again.If you do you both will be killed. The second you graduate you are joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. And If you don't he will find you! If you date anyone at all, you date Pansy Parkinson. Her parents are death eaters as well. Soon the Dark Lord will bring me out of Azkaban. In the meantime keep up with your studies. Your father, Lucias  
  
Hermione finished with tears in her eyes. "So, you can't see me anymore??" cried Hermione.  
  
"Yes I am going to continue to see you, but in secret. I can't bear to live without you. But see I haven't been talking to you to protect you!" said Draco.  
  
"Well, I can't live without you either!" cried Hermione flinging her arms around Draco and kissing him.  
  
"I've been waiting so long for you to do that." chuckled Draco.  
  
"So is your father really that horrible? would he really kill his own son?" asked Hermione,.  
  
"Yes, he would." said Draco sadly.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the remainder of the night together talking. At the end, Draco asked Hermione to spend Christmas at Mafloy Manor. He said she was in no danger, because his father was in Azkaban and they would just say that Hermione was Pansy. His mother would believe him. She of course accepted. Looks like things were finally brightining for the both of them. ~*~  
  
A/N okay now R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Christmas time at Malfoy Manor

A/N Hi, umm next chapter I will have Harry and Luna's vacation. Also, I decided to make Narrcissia nice instead of the usual.R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Christmas vacation had finally arrived. Draco was as excited as ever. He met Hermione (looking as lovely as ever with her hair pulled back in a braid) in the Great Hall and they joined the the rest of those whom were leaving for the Holidays. The ride to Kings Cross was fun, they talked the whole time. When they finally arrived, Draco's mum met them outside. Hermione just had a horrible thought that she voiced to Draco:  
  
"Oh my gosh, I just remebered I've seen your mum before. And she's seen me! What if she recognizes me?"  
  
"She won't don't worry. She's never met Pansy so she'll buy it!" Assured Draco.  
  
Draco spotted Narrcissia(A/N i dun know how to spell that) and ran to greet her.  
  
"Hello Draco dear! Oh and who's this beautiful creature! Is this the infamous Pansy?" gushed Narrcissia. Unaware that she had just called a mudblood "beautiful"  
  
"Yes, hello Mrs. Malfoy. It's lovely to meet you! Draco's told me all about you!" said Hermione. She obviously did not recognize her.  
  
"Likewise. Well I'm glad you came for the holidays. Let's apparate to Malfoy Manor." said Narrcissia with a grin.  
  
They all apparated at once. Since they were in there seventh year, they could apparate and use magic freely outside of school.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione breathed as she apparated in the front garden of Malfoy Manor. It was a huge house with ivy running up the sides. The front of the house had beautiful flowers brimming everywhere. "This is the most wonderful house I've ever seen!"  
  
"Thanks 'Mione, well let's put your stuff away." said Draco opening the door.  
  
The inside was a bit more creepy. But still spectacular. It had various portraits of people who were obviosly late Malfoys. They all had the same white-blonde hair, and they all carried the famous Malfoy smirk. Draco led Hermione up to his room. Draco's room was quite plain. You could tell he wasn't very fond of it. There was various quidditch posters strewn across the walls.  
  
"Were will I be sleeping?" asked Hermione.  
  
"In the guest room of course." replyed Draco. "You know, I really appreciate you coming. It would be such a boring holiday without you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I came too."  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the next few days having a perfectly lovely time. Much to Hermione's surprise Mrs. Malfoy was a wonderful lady. She wondered how she had ended up with Lucias for a husband. Finally Christmas morning dawned. Draco woke up to Hermione poking him awake.  
  
"Time to wake up sleepy head!" Hermione said poking Draco and giving him a peck on the cheek. "It's Christmas!"  
  
A bleery-eyed Draco woke up and smiled. "Happy Christmas 'Mione. I expect we should go downstairs and open presents."  
  
Hermione and Draco both went downstairs to see Mrs.Malfoy already awake.  
  
"Good Morning! Happy Christmas! let's all open presents and then we'll have breakfast." said Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged presents. Hermione had gotten Draco the same broomstick servicing kit she had gotten Harry all those years ago. And Draco had gotten her a huge pile of some wonderful books that Hermione had asked for. Hermione and Draco had both paid for a very expensive perfume bottle for Narcissia. Narcissia had gotten the newest model broom called a Merlin8000 for Draco.She had also given Hermione a very beautiful ring that she said she had worn when she was a little girl. Presently, two owls had flown in. She recognized them as Harry and Ron's owls. Before Mrs. Malfoy could see who they were from, she took the presents and letters off of them.  
  
"Oh umm these are from my friends at school, umm Steve and Barry." Hermione said naming two imaginary people. She opened up Ron's letter first and read:  
  
Dear Pansy, (Hermione had told him to disguse her name)  
  
Hello, I expect you are having a good time with Draco. Fred and George fixed me up with a lovely girl named Jennifer. So I'm happy. I hope you like your present. Happy Christmas.  
  
~Ron  
  
Hermione opened it to find beautiful dark blue robes that had obviously cost alot.  
  
"Wow, umm i'm surprised Barry could afford those." said Draco knowing who it was from.  
  
Hermione glared at him and opened up Harry's present. It was an all new potions set. She had needed one. She read the letter:  
  
Dear Pansy,  
  
Hello, how are you doing? Your presents of "Hogwarts a History" came early for me and Luna. We both say thanks alot! Your present is from the both of us. Enjoy!  
  
~Harry and Luna  
  
The Malfoy's and Hermione spent a wonderful day talking and having the full Christmas spirit. Draco had said he never saw his mum like this before his dad had gotten locked up. At last dinner came where a big Hogwarts like feast was served. They were all having a merry time when who should bust through the window, but Lucias Malfoy himself.  
  
A/N: hehehehehehe *evil laugh* dun dun dun!!!!!! stay tuned for the next chapter of why do fools fall in love. 


	9. A very Loony christmas

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Harry and Luna stepped off of the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Now Harry, just a quick reminder, my father is....well, a bit odd." said Luna her face turning red.  
  
"Im sure he'll be great!" said an apprehensive Harry. Harry had read the quibbler which Luna's father was the editor off. It wasn't exactly the most normal thing around.  
  
"Oh there he is!" squealed Luna running into the arms of a tall sandy blonde haired man. Harry quickly walked over to Lunas father and Introduced himself.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lovegood, Im Harry Potter." stated Harry.  
  
"My goodness! This couldn't possibly be the boyfriend you've been writing to me all about can it Looniekins? you wouldn't be lucky enough to date the famous Harry Potter!?" John Lovegood said with a laugh. Luna gave him a playful slap.  
  
From out of nowhere stepped a tall thin blonde-haired women, who many men would kill to date.  
  
"Ah! Why you are adorable!" said the women looking at Luna. "Your father has told me oh so much about you!" gushed the women with what was obviously, fake, adoration. For some reason this women reminded Harry strongly of someone but he couldn't place who.  
  
"And yet I know nothing of who you are." said Luna coldly.  
  
"Umm....Luna this is Anne. She's my umm very good friend." stammerd Mr. Lovegood.  
  
Luna raised her eyebrows."You mean girlfriend." It may have been Harrys imagination, but it seemed that Anne was staring at Harry intently as if she was making mental notes.  
  
"Well we better get going so I can fix dinner early. And by the way Anne, this is Lunas boyfriend Harry...." Mr. Lovegood didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. Of course I know who you are! Im Anne Long." Anne said holding her hand out. Harry took it apprehensivly.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't like that Anne character." said Luna. Harry and Luna were now in Lunas bedroom  
  
"Me neither. There's something about her I don't trust." stated Harry.  
  
Luna nodded. "We best too keep a watch on her."  
  
"Kids, it's time for dinner! come on down!" came the voice of Anne.  
  
Luna and Harry shot eachother disgruntled looks. "Kids, it's time for dinner!" mocked Luna in a baby voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Anne where do you work?" asked Luna in a mock cheery voice at dinner.  
  
"Oh, ummm the minestry." stammered Anne.  
  
"Oh really? What department?" asked Harry with a mishevious grin.  
  
"Oh.....Ummm the department of mysteries." Said a pompus Anne shooting Harry the dirtiest look she could muster.  
  
"Oh yes Luna and Harry have been........" started Mr. Lovegood. Luna shot her father a dirty look. He was about tell of Luna and Harrys escapades in 5th year there.  
  
"Luna and Harry have been where? Sweetheart." questioned Anne.  
  
"We've been ummm thinking of a job in the ministry." said Luna quickly.  
  
Anne gave her a strange look. "Now, now, it's not polite to interrupt your father! You wouldn't want anyone thinking you were...hiding something." she shot Harry a knowing look.  
  
"Oh Anne, don't you think you should be heading home soon? It's getting late." said Luna hinting.  
  
"Oh darling you haven't told her have you?" said Anne full of fake concern.  
  
"Told me what?" Luna said slowly.  
  
"Well honey, Anne lives with us." said Mr. Lovegood even more slowly.  
  
Luna blew up. "WHAT?!?! You mean you married her and you didn't even tell me???? I can't belive this!"  
  
"No, no, It's not like that. Calm down. Were not married. Were just dating." said Mr. Lovegood.  
  
"Im outta hear." screamed Luna.  
  
Harry got up to follow her.  
  
"Do try to reason with her will you?" asked Mr. Lovegood.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll try."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had followed Luna out into the back yard and they were both sitting on a swing. Tears were streaming down Lunas face.  
  
"I never thought father would date. I mean, what about my mum? And that women is absolutely horrible! Father is not even acting like himself." rambled Luna.  
  
"I know." Thats all Harry could think of to say.  
  
"Harry, I know this is a bit rude of me to be complaining of my father. When you never knew yours." said Luna.  
  
Harry gazed at Luna and thought how beautiful she was, even when she was crying."No, it's okay. I can understand how you feel. I've lost people who are close to me."  
  
"Yeah I guess you are the only one who can understand. You see, after mum died my father made a promise to me. He said that he would only date someone if I approved. And well, I don't with Anne. And it seems he doesn't care!" said Luna.  
  
"Look, Im sure he does care. It's just, when you like someone, it can do funny things to you. I mean, I never thought I'd be dating Loony lovegood!" said Harry playfully.Luna laughed. "But seriously, Luna I have something to give you." said Harry taking out a small red velvet box.  
  
Luna took it. "What's this?"  
  
"I was going to give it to you for Christmas, but I think now is appropriate." said Harry.  
  
Luna opened it. Inside was a small ring with a red stone on it. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"It's a promise ring. It's so you'll know that I will always love you." said Harry  
  
"Y...you love me?" stammerd Luna.  
  
"Forever and for always."  
  
"I love you too!" whispered Luna.  
  
Harry then leaned over and gave Luna a long kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite Anne, Luna and Harry enjoyed a wonderful christmas. Harry found Mr. Lovegood to be a wonderful yet a bit loopy man. He also forgave him for his lake of tast in women. After all, Harry had liked Cho.  
  
~*~ 


	10. Heeeeeeres Lucias!

A/N: Please excuse me for the EXTREMELY long wait, Ive been oh so lazy!  
  
Flashback: In walked none other then Lucias Malfoy.  
  
Hermione watched as Dracos face turned from surprise, to pure fear. She had always had an inkling that Draco was probably a bit frightened of his father. Before Lucias had a chance to see Hermione, Draco pushed her under the table. Draco watched as his mothers face also turned fearfull, and then into what was obviously fake delight. And let out a woul-be-shriek of delight.  
  
"Lucias darling! why are you....I mean how did you...." Mrs. Malfoy trailed off.  
  
Lucias stepped in and gave Narcissia an akward hug and kiss then he said: "He came for me.....The dark lord came for me! It was amazing!"  
  
Narcissia let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I cant belive your actually here! After 2 years! I haven't seen you for 2 years!"  
  
Lucias then noticed Draco for the first time. "Well boy, get up let me see you." Draco slowly got up "It seems those hours of quidditch have finally paid off. You'll be a good addition to The Dark Lords ranks." Draco just stood there. He hadn't really thought that he would have to join the dark lords ranks because he thought his father would stay in jail. And now that he thought about it, he really didn't want too.  
  
"Dracos got himself a girl! He finally asked out the Pansy Parkinson! Well you know the Parkinsons of course." Narcissia said still nervously. Draco deduced that they probably new the Parkinsons from her Pansys parents. "Where is Pansy by the way?" asked Narcissia.  
  
Knowing this was her cue to come out and praying that Mr.Malfoy wouldnt recognize her from second year, she slowly got out from under the table. "Umm....dropped my fork, but I umm found it now." Said Hermione as she stood next to Draco.  
  
Something obviously dawned on Lucias, as he stared inquisitivly at Hermione as if searching his brain for who she was. After a few moments of silence, he finally had a big sneer on his face, not unlike the one Draco usually had. "Why your not Miss. Parkinson."  
  
"Y...y...y...es I a..a...am." stuttered Hermione.  
  
"No..no..I recognize you from somewhere else.....Miss.Granger." said Lucias Malfoy still with a sneer. Hermione panicked as did Draco. "Now now Draco, what are you doing with the likes of a mudblood as your girlfriend? That wont do...that wont do at all. I think both of you need to be taught a little lesson. One from which one of you wont return...."  
  
Draco knowing exactly what his father was going to do, stepped in front of Hermine attomaticlly just as Lucias Malfoy bellowed: "CRUCIO!!" Draco fell to the ground writhing around. As both Hermione and Narcissia (who was quit confused) both let out screams. Draco felt the crucatious curse. It was pain beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to die he prayed to die untill as quickly as it had come, it was gone.  
  
Hermione had never been more angry in her entire life. She had never hated someone more, she had never wanted to hurt anyone more. She wanted to hurt Lucias as much as he had hurt Draco. Before she could even stop herself, she mustered all the strength she could and all the hate she had ever felt and bellowed: "CRUCIO!!" Lucias Malfoys eyes simply got wide for a moment before he let out a cold cruel laugh. "Miss. Granger, you are just a little girl who will pay for all the noseing her and her little Potter friend have done over the years. But still...I think its time you felt pain just like your friend Potter. CRUCIO!" Lucias said for the second time. This time it hit Hermione, full blast. She felt so much pain she could not handle it. 


	11. Here comes Lucias, here comes Lucias rig...

Flashback: "CRUCIO!" yelled Lucias at Hermione. Hermione couldnt take it...  
  
Hermione fell to the ground presumably knocked out. Draco swiftly stood up in a rage and began yelling at his father. "I hate you! I used to look up to you, I used to be proud to be a Malfoy. I tried my hardest trying to be good enough for you, but I never was! Well you know what? Im sick of not being good enough. Because I'm never going to be like you! Im not going to throw my life away by worshipping some stupid wizard who will never win in the end! Too long have I tried to change myself, too long have I lived in your shadow! Well not anymore!"  
  
Lucias stood stunned for a moment before speaking again."You stupid idiotic boy, that mudblood has poisened your mind! How dare you insult the Dark Lord!You WILL be joining him, and you WILL continue being a Malfoy!!! I am your father! And you will do as I say even if I have to force you!"  
  
Draco just glared at him  
  
Lucias's mouth upturned into a smirk. "Dear Draco, my one and only son." He paused "You are going to do as I say. And I will make you..."  
  
"Oh yeah? and how do you suppose..." Draco was inturrpted because at once Lucias bellowed: "IMPERIO!!!!!" This caught Draco off gaurd, yet he would not stand for this. Draco was a strong enough wizard to fight this curse off. In his mind he heard what would be Lucias controlling him. The voice was saying: 'Surrender to me. Come, walk towards me Draco.' Draco started to walk towards Lucias, but then another voice in his head said: 'Why should I?' But Lucias's voice soon popped back in and said: 'WALK TOWARDS ME BOY OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULLP!" Draco was fighting the curse off. He would not obey this. Draco mustered all his strength and at last, the curse was gone.  
  
Draco smirked back at his father. "I guess I'm a stronger wizard then you thought."  
  
Lucias's face turned angry. "Well, if I can't control you, then theres absoloutly no point in keeping you around!!"  
  
Suddenly Narcissia (who everyone had forgotten about) Came running up from behind Draco and said: "NOT SO FAST LUCIAS!"  
  
"Stay out of this Narcissia!" said Lucias.  
  
"No, for years you have pushed my son and I around! but not anymore. You forced me to marry you and I was so scared that I didnt object. Im not going to be the mouse any longer. If your going to kill my son, then your going to have to kill me first!" Finished Narcissia. She obviously had never voiced her opinion about anyone, ever.  
  
Lucias did a famous Malfoy smirk and then looked back at Narcissia. "Fine, if the price I have to pay is too lose a wife as well as a son, then so be it!" Lucias paused bringing his wand high above his head and hissed: "AVADA KEDAV...."  
  
Draco jumped in front of his mom and yelled at the top of his lungs: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" just at the same time as Lucias yelled it. There spells stopped in mid-air and a huge green light conected Lucias and Dracos wands. Draco held on to his wand with all his might, but it was getting immensly harder. The wand seemed to want to get out of his hands. It was pulling forward and both Lucias and Draco were sweating. A voice in Dracos head was saying: "Hold on! You cant let go. Its going to be okay!" Draco knew that voice. It was Hermiones voice. And it gave him a whole new burst of energy. How she was inside his head, he did not know. the voice spoke again: "Listen to me, You have to do something thats going to be very hard. You have to kill your father. If you dont, everything will be ruined and the world as we know it will cease to exist. If you dont kill him, Voldemort will be defeated soon, but Lucias will become the new Dark Lord and will more terrible and Horrible then anyone can imagine. Pull the light....Pull the light..." The voice died out and Draco knew what he had too do.  
  
It was again as if in slow motion. Draco quickly pulled up his wand and the green light broke. Lucias stood wide eyed as Draco raised his wand and bellowed: "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Lucias Malfoy fell to the ground....dead. 


	12. The Order of the Pheonix

A/N: Hey! I'm really not getting reviews on this story and I have NO IDEA why! But it's really bothering me, so if you read this story, please please please review!!! Also, my friend dillydally272 has a great (actually like if not the best, one of the best) fanfics that I've ever read. It's a harry/luna pairing, so if you like my story, then you will like hers too!  
  
Flashback: Lucias Malfoy fell to the ground...dead.  
  
~*~ "Im sorry mum, I had too do it." said Draco. Narcissia paused. "Are you kidding? I hated Lucias. I always have. He threatened to kill me if I didnt marry him. And I knew, with you-know-who on his side, he would have killed me." Draco knew this was painfull for Narcissia to talk about. Tears were rolling down her face at just the mere memory of him. Draco pulled her into a hug. "I never knew mum...." A split second later, about 10 pops were heard around the room rousing hermione. Hermione still lay on the floor and stared at the 10 people around her. Who had clearly, just apparated. She recognized them as: Harry, Luna, Dumbledore, Ron, Mr and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Tonks and Lupin. Off too the side, she saw Draco and Narcissia. Hermione felt her head, there was a huge cut. That must have been some crucatias curse Lucias hit me with! That's when she remebered.....Lucias! "Where is he??? What happened?"  
  
Draco rushed to her side and took her hand. "Its ok, hes gone. But the question is, what are you lot doing in my house?" Draco still had his disdain for Harry Potter and his crowd.  
  
"We'll explain later." said Harry pushing Draco aside so he could sit next to Hermione.  
  
"Potter! I'd like you to remeber that you are in my house. So while you are here; which by the way, nobody ivited you, you will kindly not push me around!" Draco shoved Harry aside. Harry wipped out his wand. "Look Malfoy, let someone who really cares about Hermione see her."  
  
Draco felt hate surge through him. "Perfect Potter, with his perfect quidditch skills, perfect friends, perfeect everything. Well guess what? Im sick of it! I care about Hermione more then you do! I see the way you and Ron get wrapped up in conversation and ignore her. Potter, for once, step aside." and with that, Draco pushed Harry aside.  
  
"Shut..." Hermione interruputted Harry. "Please! Just stop! I cant take it! I like you both! ok? Draco, I love you more then life itself, and Harry I love you too, just in a different way! Ok? so GET ALONG!" Draco and Harry both looked sorry.  
  
"Perhaps" said Dumbledore "We should adjorn in the living room so we can all explain."  
  
"I'll go fix some tea." said a still shaky Narcissia.  
  
After everyone was setteled in the large living room, Dumbledore asked Draco to explain, and then Dumbledore would explain why they all apparated in his house.  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and explained to everyone what had happened with help from Hermione and Narcissia once she had finished making tea. When he had finished, Dumbledore explained why they were there.  
  
"At the end of sixth year, we put a device on all the members of the Order of the Pheonix and on a few other non-members including Miss. Granger.  
  
Draco interrupted, "Order of the what?"  
  
Harry then said angrily. "Dumbledore, how do you know Malfoy can be trusted with this information??? Hes probably working for Voldemort!" Hermione angrily stood up from her chair, but Draco pushed her back down.  
  
"Please, Mr. Potter, settle down! I have my full trust in Mr.Malfoy. Now, as I was saying.." Dumbledore explained what the order of the pheonix was and then continued. "A device was placed on the Order of the Pheonix members and a few others as I said before. And when these people are in trouble, the other members with the device will be notified, and most likely will apparate to wherever the person whos in trouble is."  
  
"That's pretty smart." said Draco.  
  
"Miss.Granger herself thought of it." Draco smiled and she blushed.  
  
Dumbledore folded his hands and sighed. "Now, Mr.Malfoy, I understand this has been a trying day for you, but I must tell you now something that will be very hard for you too accept."  
  
Draco's stomach dropped. "W..What is it?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "You must go into hiding for a little while."  
  
Both Draco and Hermione jumped out of their seats. "WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron were both taken aback as Hermione never yelled, much less at a teacher!  
  
"Please Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, sit down and let me explain." said Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione both sat down slowly. Hermione clutched Draco's hand. It seemed she was more infuriated by this statement then he was.  
  
Dumbledore pressed on. "You have just killed Voldemort's right-hand man. And he will, sooner or later, find out. Now please, you must understand, this is for the saftey of you and others. It will only be for a short while, untill we find out a few...minor details and we will have all your work sent to you." Dumbledore stopped, expecting an explosion. But when he got none, he was quite surprised. Hermione just sat still clutching Dracos hand, her brow furrowed, and Draco sat still his face white.  
  
After a long pause, Draco spoke. "Where...where am I to "hide out" exactly?"  
  
"In the Order of the Pheonix headquarters, at 12 Grimmauld place."  
  
Draco stood up. "Well, then I guess it's all for the best. I'll go."  
  
Hermione burst into tears.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and spoke up for the first time. "Oh please Hermione, it'll only be for a little while! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"  
  
Dumbledore spoke quietly to Ron. "Just let her have a good cry, I think it's this whole night. It's been quite stressfull on all of us." Dumbledore paused. "Now, Mr.Malfoy. I must ask you to pack up your things and say goodbye to everyone. We must leave at once."  
  
~*~ 


	13. What goes up, must come down

A/N: I thought this song was appropriate for the chapter, so I just had to add it in.  
  
I'd do Anything  
  
I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms. Try to make you laugh, 'cuz somehow, I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you......to fall asleep with you......to fall asleep with you.....  
  
I close my eyes, and all I see is you, I close my eyes...... ~*~  
  
"Well, feels good to be going back to school, don't you think so?" asked Ron. Christmas vacation had just ended. Harry, Luna, Ginny and Ron were all sitting in the Hogwarts train on their way back.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" answered Hermione staring out the window, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny knowing very well what was wrong.  
  
"She's upset because she's not going to be able to see her boyfriend." answered Luna, peeking over her book.  
  
Ginny gave her an odd look. "What," she paused. "Are you reading?"  
  
Luna put her book down. "I'm reading about the fancharedelifi."  
  
"A fan...what?" said Harry.  
  
"It's another one of Luna's non-existent creatures." Hermione said bitterly, still not looking at them.  
  
Luna angrily stood up. "It does so exist! And someday, the fancharedilifies will rule the world, and you'll be sorry you ever insulted them! Because they will eat you! Besides, I'm sick of your stupid moping around! So you won't see your stupid Draco for awhile, big friggen deal!" Everyone stared open-mouthed. Luna was not usually one for outbursts.  
  
Hermione finally looked around at everyone. Tears were flowing freely down her face now. "It's not the fact that I'm not going to get to see him for awhile. I'm scared! Hermione looked around frantically.  
  
"Scared of what?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione started wringing her hands nervously. "Of Voldemort! I'm scared for Draco. He will be Voldemort's new target! And I'm not just scared for him, I'm scared for you, Harry." Hermione finished, finally sitting down.  
  
"For me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course! I mean, Harry, your way more of a target then Draco is. And you may have defied him before, well....many times before, but how much longer can that work?" Hermione stopped for a moment.  
  
Everyone was silent, thinking.  
  
"And that's not it." Hermione said.  
  
"Then what else is there?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I....I think I'm in love with Draco." Hermione finished, still looking terrified.  
  
"That's ridiculous." Said Luna peering over her book again. She apparently had calmed down.  
  
Hermiones shot her a withering look. "What's so ridiculous about that?"  
  
Luna closed her book, and folded her hands. "Your much to young."  
  
Hermione looked affronted. "WHAT?!?! YOUR TELLING ME I'M TO YOUNG? I thought you and Harry were in love!?!" Hermione spat these last two words out.  
  
"No, no, I'm not "in love" with Harry, I love him, and it's not that it's platonic. I'm just not "in love" with him yet. Besides, like I said, we are much to young." Luna finished and went back to her book. Harry, on the other hand, looked as white as a ghost.  
  
Hermione was very angry now. "Luna Lovegood, you are an idiotic prat who is unaware of anything around you!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Luna put her book down, now only looking miledly interested. Hermione continued yelling. "Don't you relize what you've just donw? You broke Harry's heart! You, Luna, are a horrible little person. And you are NEVER EVER too yound to be in love. And Luna, dearie, you need to learn that. So STOP denying your feelings. You love Harry, and you know it." Hermione finally finished.  
  
"Uh..umm...Ron, Hermione, I think we should leave Harry and Luna alone." said Ginny getting up.  
  
"Yeah, up, lets go." said Ron. And with that, the three left the compartment leaving Harry and Luna alone.  
  
Luna was being incredibly rude and still preceading to read her book.  
  
"So, Luna. Your not "in love" with me?" asked Harry, carefully choosing his words.  
  
"Harry, I thought you'd understand. I love you as a boyfriend, just not real love yet, do you understand?" said Luna still having her nose in her book.  
  
Harry understood, he just didn't really think it was nice of Luna to have strung him along like that. "FOR GOD'S SAKE LUNA, PUT THE BOOK DOWN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright Harry."  
  
"Luna, look, I thought you loved me the way I love you." Harry said. "But, I guess, I was wrong. Luna, almost everyone I love has been taken away from me. I can't take it anymore, I'm sick of it."  
  
Luna looked a bit panicky now. "Wait, does this mean you are breaking up with me?"  
  
Harry was sad. "Yes, Luna, I am. And it's not even the fact that your not in love with me. I understand. But, I'm just not ready to lose another person I love, so I'm ending it now."  
  
And with that, Harry got up and left leaving a very sad Luna in his past.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was back at school. It had been exactly one week since Harry and Luna had broken up, and Harry didn't stop talking about it. He was happy to be back, but he had been depressed about a certain something for the past few months.  
  
Ron trudged out onto the Hogwarts grounds, not knowing where he was going or why he was walking.  
  
He was thinking about alot of things. But mostly, about love. It seemed everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend except for him. Harry has Luna (or at least he did.) And Hermione had Malfoy. Ron shuddered at the thought of those two being together. And he also felt hate course through his veins for Malfoy. But he also was a bit angry at Hermione, for loving Malfoy and not him.  
  
Ron was still in love with Hermione. No matter how hard he tried to get over her, he simply couldn't it was hard for him to accept that Hermione was with his worst enemy. The boy who had taunted, teased and ridiculed the trio since first year. What did she even see in that boy? Malfoy had been nothing but rude to her. And plus, it hade all started out as a game. Well, maybe not a game, but it all started out to get insider information on the Malfoy's and Voldemort.  
  
And besides, how did Hermione know that Malfoy wasn't in fact working for Voldemort and was reporting back to him on everything? I mean, it was pretty obvious that Malfoy was going to become a death eater, and even with his father dead, he still could.  
  
Ron stopped thinking for a moment and sat down on a bench he had arrived at. Someone else was also sitting on the other side of the bench, but Ron took no notice as to who it was. After a few moments, the other person spoke.  
  
"Weasel." the other person said. 'I thought Malfoy was in hiding!' Ron quickly thought, but then he relized it was a girl who had spoken.  
  
He turned around and looked into the pug-nosed, pig-tailed dirty blonde head of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Good evening Parkinson." said Ron in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"It was untill you arrived." sneered Pansy. "Now go away, I was here first."  
  
"I don't have to, give me one good reason." said Ron cooly.  
  
Pansy crinkled up her pug nose in disgust. "Cuz I hate you!"  
  
Ron was getting annoyed now, but he had nothing else to do so he decided he would try to talk to her. But he really didn't feel like getting in a fight, so if this escalated, then he would leave.  
  
"You don't even know me Parkinson."  
  
"What's there to know about you? Your poor, and you hang out with Pothead and mudblood."  
  
Ron clenched his fist. "There is much more to know about me, and don't call her a mudblood!"  
  
Pansy grinned in a rude way. "Ah, hit a touchy spot have we?"  
  
"No, actually, I'm a bit mad at Hermione right now." said Ron.  
  
"For what? dumping you?" Pansy didn't sound as rude, it actually almost sounded like a sincere question.  
  
Ron calmed down. "No, for going out with Malfoy." After Ron said this, he relized he probably shouldn't have, as Pansy Parkinson was probably a death eater.  
  
"So that's who Malfoy has been going out with, the Mudblood." said Pansy, her nose wrinkled up in disgust again. Ron looked over and relized she looked kind of cute with her pug nose and her little pigtails that she had been wearing since first year. With the same Slytherin colored ribbons. "You know, everyone expected Draco and I to marry, we were supposed to in fact. I liked him too. He's handsome, charming, rich, and everything my family could ever want for me. Not that you would understand any of those traits." Pansy seemed to be joking around a little with this last comment.  
  
"Yeah, with the mud...I mean Hermione." said Ron. "But I shouldn't be telling you all this Pansy...I mean Parkinson, your probably going to report it all back to you-know-who, right?" said Ron with folding his arms angrily, relizing he shouldn't even be talking to her.  
  
"No, in fact, that's why I came out here on the grounds. To think about you- know-who. I'm supposed to be joining his ranks soon. But I didn't even show up to get my dark mark I was to scared." Pansy paused. "Why the hell am I telling you all this? Your the one who's gunna go report it all back to Dumbledore."  
  
Ron very surprsingly felt sympathy for Pansy. "You know Pansy, the V..Voldemort," Pansy gasped. Ron continued, ignoring her gasp. "Is not the only option. Tell Dumbledore, trust me, he can help you."  
  
Pansy seemed to be thinking this over for a moment. "Nah, I've gotta join the dark lord." Pansy looked down at her feet.  
  
"You know, for a death eater, your not that horrible." said Ron, surprised at what he had just said.  
  
"And for a poor red-headed Weasel, your not as bad as I thought." Pansy said with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Well, Im coming back here tommorow same time same place whether you are there or not." said Ron.  
  
"Oh, I'll be here. But Im not so sure I like the idea of seeing you again." Pansy said.  
  
And for some reason, the last commment made by Pansy didn't bother Ron. Ron walked away, happier then he had been in a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Interesting

READ AND FREAKING REVIEW *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron returned to that same bench he had met Pansy on, the very next day.  
  
He didn't know why, perhaps it was the fact that he had nothing better to do. Or perhaps, it was was the fact that Harry was getting extremely annoying with his blubbering over Luna. Or perhaps he had convinced himself that he should hang around Pansy, because she was a girl,a soon-to-be death eater, but still a girl; and boy's were supposed to like girls at that age. Or perhaps it was the fact that they both seemed to be lost souls, just looking for someone to talk to.  
  
Ron took a seat on the bench, waiting to see if Pansy would come.  
  
"Weasley. Back again?" came the icy voice of Pansy. But somehow, it didnt seem so icy to Ron anymore.  
  
"Yes, and your back Parkinson."  
  
"Why did you come back?" asked Pansy  
  
"I don't know, why did you come back?" said Ron.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I asked you second."  
  
"JUST ANSWER!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Ron said slowly. "Well, I don't know, because, well, because I uh..have nothing better to do?" said Ron trying to sound as convincing as he could.  
  
Pansy screwed her mouth over to one side. "That's not the real reason."  
  
"So what if it isn't?" Ron said. "It's none of your bussiness anyways."  
  
"Sorry for asking." said Pansy with a snooty air. After a few moments, Pansy took a seat. "Well, your reason couldn't have been because you thought I was going to come back." Pansy said this last thing quietly, her eyes downcast.  
  
Ron felt bad, "What if it was?"  
  
"What if what was?"  
  
"What if the reason I came back here was because I thought you would be here too?" Ron said, not daring to belive what he was saying.  
  
"That couldn't have been the reason," Pansy scoffed. "No boy has ever come anywhere, or done anything for me."  
  
Ron felt his heart go out to her a bit. "Why not?"  
  
"'Cuz, I dunno, cuz Im ugly, and fat." Pansy looked a bit teary eyed. Ron didnt know what to say, he didn't think she was ugly and fat, but did that mean he thought she was pretty? Surely not, I mean, she was a soon-to-be death eater after all.  
  
Ron didn't answer her because he was thinking, so Pansy took this as a sign that he agreed. Pansy was embarresed now. "Look, I don't know why I came, it was stupid, forget I ever said anything. See ya Weasel." Pansy got up to leave.  
  
"No! Wait, Pansy, I mean, Parkinson." Ron stuttered grabbing her arm. "I...I mean, I, I don't think your ugly and fat." This was the truth, he really didn't think she was ugly, nor fat.  
  
"What? What did you just say?"  
  
Ron dropped his hand, he was now mega embarresed, he didn't want to sound like he actually liked her!  
  
"I...I mean for a Death-Eater Slytherin." stated Ron with a grin. He knew Pansy would get the joking edge.  
  
"Hey!" Pansy said playfully slapping him. "I AM a Slytherin, but I'm not a Death-Eater."  
  
"Your not a Death-Eater, yet...." Ron said, hoping he hadn't gone to far.  
  
Pansy sighed. "I hate being thrown into a life where your obligated to do something. Of course, you would know nothing about being forced into a horrible life, you have your wonderful little happy family. Except for your more poor then a mouse."  
  
For some reason, the poor comment did not bother Ron, it seemed Pansy and him had reached a certain point in their aqquantinceship where they weren't quite sure if they were friends, or enemies. "Yeah, well I thought you wanted to be a Death-Eater."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you..."  
  
"WHEN THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?" Shouted Pansy.  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly say it......" Ron trailed off.  
  
"Exactly, I never said I wanted to be a Death-Eater."  
  
"Well, not in so many words." Corrected Ron.  
  
"Well, what if I do want to be a Death-Eater?"  
  
"AHA!" said Ron, "So you DO want to be a Death-Eater."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "I still never said that, and besides, i'm not sure if I want to be a Death-Eater, ok?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"But of course, my opinion really does not matter, I'll be forced to be one anyways." Pansy sighed.  
  
"You know Parkinson, I still say you can get Dumbledore to help you." said Ron, again hoping he hadn't gone to far.  
  
Pansy quickly got up, "Oh, look at the time, well, Weasel, I have to admit, your not as bad as I expected you to be."  
  
Why was it that both of the only conversations they had ever shared, both ended when he mentioned Dumbledore? Ron wondered. As Pansy was already jogging away, he called after her. "Your not so horrible yourself! Will you be here tommorow?"  
  
Pansy turned around and smiled. "You'll have to wait and see Weasel!"  
  
Ron and Pansy met the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. I wouldn't go so far as to say that they were friends, but they certainly were not enemies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And what are you in such a good mood about?" Hermione said scathingly as Ron walked into potions and took a seat next to Hermione. "It can't be this lovely little essay we were just assigned, can it?" Hermione said sarcassticly.  
  
"Jesus Hermione, just because your in a foul mood all the time because of Malfoy, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be!" Ron returned. He didn't want the truth to be known about how he was happy because of Pansy.  
  
"Yes, well please do darken up your mood a bit," said Harry. It was obvious he wasn't over Luna. "we are misserable, so find a reason to be." Harry said with a slight grin.  
  
The class immediatly was silent as Snape had just walked in.  
  
"Now, class, today we will be brewing the "Italinia Mifelio" potion. It is used to cure the commen cold......" Hermione tuned out, it would be no problem for her to make it, she of course already knew all the ingredients.  
  
Hermione decided to write a note to Harry.  
  
Harry, Something bad is going to happen to Draco, I know it. ~HermioneG.  
  
Hermione found Harry's hand under the table and crunched the note in it. Snape was paying not attention whatsoever to them, so he read it and hastily wrote a reply.  
  
What the hell am I supposed to do about it? ~HP  
  
Hermione sighed as she read the note.  
  
You know, you really should stop holding animosity toward Draco, he's really a nice guy. I didn't ask you to do anything about it, I just needed to talk to someone about it! ~HermioneG.  
  
Oh yes, I really should stop holding animosity toward someone who has been trying to get me expelled ever since first year, and who was going to be a Death-Eater. ~HP  
  
Hermione sighed again.  
  
Look, I'm not asking you to be friends with the guy, I just think you should get to know him before you judge him. Harry, please, just listen, I know something bad is going to happen. ~HermioneG.  
  
Oh yeah, I shouldnt judge him, R I G H T. Because he NEVER was rude to me, and he NEVER tried to hex me, and he desearves me to be kissing his butt. And plus, how do you KNOW that something bad will happen? ~HP  
  
You hopeless Harry. Please, just listen to me, when Draco killed his father, and I was knocked out cold, we had a type of connection. It was like we were using ESP. And right now, I think that ESP is working, and I think it's saying, well, I think it's saying that I need to go find Draco. ~HermioneG.  
  
Harry was very confused.  
  
Ok......so, your saying, that you and Draco can read eachothers minds? And Hermione, you CAN'T go get him, you can't! Voldemort will know! ~HP  
  
No, not exactly, I just think we know eachothers instincts. And both of ours are saying danger! And Harry, I can go get him, and I will! ~HermioneG.  
  
Hermione, you can't go get him! what would you.......  
  
Harry's writing was interrupted by a shadow standing over the parchment. A greasy haired, dark shadow.  
  
"Ah, caught in the act. Passing notes Mr.Potter?" said the voice of Snape.  
  
"No Sir." said Harry through clenched teeth.  
  
"No? then what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? well, it looks like something to me."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Are you saying that I am blind Mr. Potter?" and with that comment Snape grabbed the parchment from Harry. "Let's see, what Mr. Potter has written."  
  
Snape opened his mouth to read it, but abbruptly closed it when he saw what the conversation was about. Because Snape was a member of the order, he knew what they were talking about.  
  
"Miss. Granger, I must see you in my office. Class, just...work on your potions."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Snape into his office.  
  
Once there, Snape grabbed Hermione.  
  
"Listen to me, you will not go and find Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But I..."  
  
Snape interrupted her. "YOU WILL NOT! This is not the business of a silly little girl, it is under control, now I dont know what personal attachment you have to Mr. Malfoy, but promise me, no, swear to me, you will not go looking for him."  
  
Hermione was going to do nothing of the sort.  
  
"SWEAR TO ME GRANGER!" Snape yelled.  
  
Hermione wrenched herself from Snape's grasp, and shot him a dirty look. "I swear." she lied.  
  
And with that, she walked out of his office, still fully intending to find Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
